User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Love Lockdown! Season 1 Episode 14: Thank You (2)
Erinulmerluv worte the last part of the cross-over episode. Hope you guys like. Look at her show for more drama! Tremont Falls! Xandi- What the hell are you guys doing? Seann- Nothing! He needed to be warmed up...so I... (Seann runs away through the snow) Damon- Wow... Xandi- What did I tell you? Damon- Listen, he kissed me! Xandi- Don't think for a second I won't tell Jake about this! (Xandi follows Seann and leaves Damon on the ground. Now Kevin is sitting alone and Dana runs up to him) Dana- You think that you can just cheat on me and I won't care? Kevin- Cheat on you? What are you talking about? Dana- That sex tape I took of you and Sav, it's online now! Kevin- That wasn't me in that tape, Day. Dana- Yes it was...I...I saw. Kevin- That was Billy, her ex. She told me about how bad she felt about doing it with him. Dana- Kevin, I- Kevin- Next time you think I'm cheating on you, ask me about it before you call me out on it. It's most likely I didn't do it. You should know that. (Kevin walks off and leaves Dana shocked. Now Lindsay and Jake are looking at pictures of their boyfriends and laughing) Jake- What dorks! Lindsay- Oh, shut up! (Seann and Xandi burst into the door) Seann- Hey, Linz. Can I talk to you for a sec? Lindsay- Sure, babe. Seann- Come with me. (Seann pulls Lindsay out of the room) Jake- What is going on? Xandi- You want to know something about your boyfriend? Jake- Umm? (Damon runs in the lodge and tackles Xandi) '' Damon- She's hysterical, don't listen to anything she says! ''(Iffy and Savannah walk in with cocoa) Iffy- Take her down, Damon! Savannah- What the hell? You guys are such freaks. Iffy- Yeah, but those freaks don't have a sex tape. (Iffy winks at Savannah and walks away) Savannah- I am going to kill Dana!! Xandi- Get off of me! Damon- Never! Jake- Damon, just tell me what's going on! Damon- Nothing's going on! Everything is fine! Xandi- He madeout with Seann!!! (Damon and Xandi fall over and stop fighting. Savannah gasps and everything is silent) Jake- Is...is that true? Damon- I...well... Jake- And you weren't going to tell me? Where is Seann right now? Xandi- Telling Lindsay about the kiss. Jake- See, that's what good boyfriends do. Not asshole ones like you, Damon. Damon- Jake, can't we talk about this? Jake- I never want to see your horny, sex-obsessed, lying, cheating ass ever again. Stay away from me, you got that? (Jake walks out of the lodge) Savannah- Whoaaaaaaa that was cool! Damon- Shut the hell up Savannah. (Lindsay and Seann are talking in the bedroom) Lindsay- I don't get why you would kiss him. Are you gay? Seann- No... LIndsay- Bi? Seann- Nope. Lindsay- Bi...curious? Seann- NOOOOO!!! Lindsay- Then why did you kiss Damon? My friend? Why would he kiss you when he knew I was dating you? Seann- Xandi tried to stop him. Lindsay- I'm going to go talk to him about this. Seann- Are we cool though? Lindsay- Yeah. (Misty walks in with cocoa) Misty- I got cocoa!!!! Lindsay and Seann- Not in the mood... (They both walk past her) Misty- It has marshmellows... (Kevin and Cable are sitting outside by a fire) Kevin- You know what? Cable- What? Kevin- Girls suck... Cable- Tell me about it... (Dana and Nadine walk over to them) Dana- Kevin I want to apologize... Kevin- Why'd you bring Nadine with you? Dana- I didn't want to be murdered without a wliable witness... Nadine- That's me by the way! (Dana rolls her eyes) Kevin- I'm not going to kill you... Dana- You should. I can't believe I just assumed it was you in that tape. Kevin- Yeah, you shouldn't have. But it's over and done with. Not much we can do about it now, can we? Dana- No... Kevin- So let's move on then. Dana- That's it? We move on. Kevin- What did you want me to break up with you or something? Dana- No...but that's what I was expecting. Kevin- Well I wouldn't...I love you too much. Dana- If you broke up with me...I would die. (They both run to each other and start making out) Nadine- Cable, I think this is the part where we leave them alone. Cable- No, this is kinda hot! (Nadine starts dragging Cable inside. Now Lindsay walks up to Damon in the kitchen) Lindsay- We need to talk... Damon- About what? Lindsay- About how you kissed my boyfriend! Damon- Oh, whatever. Lindsay- No, not whatever. Why would you do that? Damon- Listen, stop being such a drama queen and just be glad that you and Seann are still together. If you were really my friend, you would back off and let me have Seann. Lindsay- Are you crazy? Damon- I'm serious, Linz. Lindsay- I'll give you Seann when hell freezes over, how's that? Damon- And I'll be friends with you again when Savannah stops being a whore! So never! Lindsay- Fine, I don't give a crap anymore. This trip was supposed to be fun and you made it nothing but a big soap opera. Did you enjoy the show? Damon- GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!! (Lindsay looks scared and Lacey runs into the kitchen) Lacey- Is everything alright? Lindsay- I was just leaving, Lace. (Lindsay pulls Lacey out of the room with her. Now Savannah walks in the kitchen) Savannah- Nice job today, you actually made more people hate you than hate me in this place. That must deserve a cake or something. Damon- Not now, Sav. Savannah- Welcome to the slut club hon, believe me, we're much more fun. Damon- I'm not a slut... Savannah- Yeah, well you just got some gay lovin' from your close friend's boyfriend. I'd call that pretty slutty. Don't worry, you feel bad at first, but now, look at me. I couldn't give a shit anymore. Because I'm a slut... Damon- I'm not a slut. I'll never be a slut. I'm going to get Jake back if it's the last thing I do... Category:Blog posts